LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen trekking through Aquatis's innards which are shown as a mix of rock, flesh and other indigenous rock material.) Alex: Ooooo. Miles: Damn, this is actually kinda beautiful! Ava: Y-Yeah. Anne: For a turtle made to kill us all, he's kinda pretty on the inside! Xylia:..... Erin: *Voice* AHH!!! (The heroes look to find Erin standing in a puddle of flesh) Erin: I'm sinking!! Jordan: S-Sis! Hang on! (Jordan runs over to Erin who's rapidly sinking up to her knees) Erin: Help me out! Jordan: *Grabs Erin* Hold on sis! Here we go! (Jordan uses his enhanced strength and pulls Erin from the flesh) Jordan: Gotcha! Jack: Nice! Alex: Good work bro! Jordan: Thanks! You okay Erin? Erin:...... Jordan: Sis? Erin:....I lost my new goddamn sandals. (Everyone looks down at Erin's feet. She's now barefoot) Erin:..... Jordan: Y-You have more at home. Erin: That's not the issue Jordan... Tom: Hate to interrupt but we gotta move. Miles: Yeah. We only have an hour remember? Jordan: Right! Come on Erin! Erin: I hate this turtle.... (The group continues to move.) Raynell: *Sniff sniff* Ugh... Kane: It's starting to smell. Miles: It's toxic gas. Alex: Huh?? Miles: This part of the turtle's body is producing toxic fumes. We need to hurry out of this spot before we suffocate! (The heroes make a run for it) Jessica: So any idea on how we take this thing down? Jack: Do we go for the heart or something? Alex: That's what I'm guessing! (A screech is then heard) Heroes: !!! Shade: Weiss behind you! (Weiss turns as a Doom Seeker begins to emerge from the wall) Doom Seeker: *Roar* Weiss: AHH!! (Grey shoots ice blast freezing the Doom Seekers) Grey: These things are coming out of the walls? Rose: More incoming from above! (Doom Seekers crawl in from holes in the walls) Alex: Oh great. Miles: We don't have time for this! Popsicle: Hey you guys go on ahead! Me and Blaze will stay here and take care of these guys! Anne: Aww I was gonna do that! Kane: Sis no time to argue who's staying let's move! Anne: Fine! Grey: I'll stay too! Popsicle: !! Rose: Grey be careful! Grey: I will! (The heroes run ahead as Grey Popsicle and Blaze stay facing off with Doom Seekers) Blaze: Let's do this guys! Grey: Alright! Popsicle: *thinking* Grey... He's with me... Oh my god... *outloud* Ready! (The 3 charge as the scene switches to the heroes) Alex: Think they'll be okay? Rose: Oh they'll be fine, trust me! Alex: Right! (The heroes keep moving till they hear a sound) Miles: Yo, you hear that? (The heroes listen, hearing a beating sound) Alex:..... Erin: I think we are getting close to the heart. Anne; All right let's move! *Runs ahead* Kane: A-ANNE STOP!! (As Anne runs she hears a sound) Anne: ??? (A tendril then wraps around Anne's ankle and lifts her up) Anne: !! (A malformed mouth is seen pulling Anne up) Anne: HOLY CRAP!!! Kane: A-ANNE!!! (Kane rushes to help Anne) Anne: Kane! (Kane grabs Anne and pulls her free from the mouth's tongue) Kane: *Sigh* Anne: Phew! That sure was a close one there Kane! Thanks! Kane: Y-You're welcome. Just please don't run off again. Anne: Sorry. But come on! Heart's gotta be up ahead! Kane: *Groans* Anne: Oh and uhhh, watch the ceiling guys. Jack: Yeah we noticed. (The group continues to move) Alex: That noise is growing. Jordan: We must be getting close! Miles: And with only thirty minutes to spare! Alex: Yeah! (They continue to move till they finally reach an open chamber) Tom: I think this is the spot. Scott: Where's the heart? (Alex points ahead. A large beating mass is seen ahead of them) Scott:....Oh. Erin: Finally. Miles: Okay, let's look around and figure this out. (The heroes all split up and look around at the heart and the surroundings. A few tentacle-like masses nearb the heart begin to move) Alex: Hm? (Alex sees the masses move) Alex:..... (The heart begins to split open into a mouth full of razor sharp teeth) Alex:..... Jordan: ALEX!! (Alex turns as the mouth goes to bite him. Alex jumps out of the way) Alex: WHOA!!! Miles: The heart is alive!! (The heart roars as more tendrils appear) Ava: AHH!! Anne: Yes! Time to slay the beast! *Charges* Kane: A-ANNE!! Zulu: I'll come help sweetie! (Zulu charges with Anne) Kane: *Groans* Raynell: Come on Kane, let's do this as a family! Kane: I'd like that. But Anne always want to seem to do this herself. (Raynell give Kane a pat on the shoulder before she and Kane run up to join Anne and Zulu) Erin: Come on guys! Let's end this nasty turtle! Kyle: Yeah! (The other heroes begin to attack the tendrils and heart) Heart: *Roars* Spot: That is so creepy! Ruby: Tell me about it! Miles: We have to hurry! We only have a limited time for this! Yang: We know that Miles! (Several tendril launch at Erin who slices them up) Erin: Back off freak! (Suddenly the sliced Tendrils grow back) Erin: Son of a bitch, this thing's a regenerator! Alex: Oh come on! (The tendrils smack Erin away) Erin: GNN!!! Rose: ERIN! Jack: STUPID HEART!! EAT IT!! *Throws fire ball* (The heart is struck by the fireball) Heart: *Growls* Jack: Shit! (A tendril smacks Jack into one of the walls) Jack: HNNG!!! Tom: Goddamn it! Time to make this heart stop! *Charges up electricity* (Tom fires lighting at the heart, causing it to roar in pain. Outside, Aquatis roars in pain) Tom: Yeah! That hurt did it?! (Tom is smacked away as well) Tom: WHOA!!! Alex: Crap this isn't going well! Miles: Fifteen minutes left! Alex: SHIT!!! Anne: Guys! Idea! Jack: Huh...? Anne: Shoot stuff into the mouth! Maybe that'll work! Erin: Good idea Anne! Alex: That has to work! (Erin shoots out several ices shards) Heart: *Roar* (The shards stab the inside of the heart's mouth) Heart: *Roars in pain* Erin: Got a hit in! (The Heart swings a tendril which wraps around Erin) Erin: AHH!!! Alex and Jordan: SIS!!! (The Heart opens its mouth as it prepares to eat Erin) Erin: !!! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!! Jack: !! Miles: Five minutes!! Alex: Shit the mouth's open! Jordan: And!? Alex: Shoot it everyone, shoot it! (Erin is seen slowly getting pulled toward the mouth) Erin: No no no no no! (However suddenly several powers and gun shots hit the mouth) Heart: *Loud painful screech* (The Heart drops Erin on the ground) Alex: KEEP IT UP!!!! Miles: THREE MINUTES!!! (The heroes continue firing. Outside, Aquatis's legs are seen almost regenerated before he roars in pain) Aquatis: *Pained roar* (Inside, the Heart begins to weaken) Ruby: It's fading out! Alex: Just a few more hits! Xylia: Wait! (The heroes stop firing) Heroes: ??? Xylia: Allow me. (Xylia steps up to the Heart) Xylia: You wanted destruction Avalos? You got it. I'll destroy what YOU build. (Xylia creates a green energy ball which phases into the heart.) Heart:........ Heroes:.......... (The Heart then explodes, showering blood onto the heroes but replacing its spot with a large flower) Erin: EWWWWW!!!!! Jack: Uuuuugh..... Jordan: It's in my mouth! Alex: Hey, at least we did it! Xylia: Yeah. The Titan's dead. Finally... (The heroes all smile despite their messy state) M.A Captain: *Voice* LORTHARE!!! Alex: *Picks up radio* Yeah? M.A Captain: *Voice* Hate to cut the celebration in their short, but that Titan's body is sinking back under the water! You better hurry out before you all drown in there! Alex: Good idea. *Puts radio away* … LET'S GET HELL OUT OF HERE!!! (The heroes all turn and start to run back the way they came. Grey, Blaze and Popsicle are seen after clearing out the Doom Seekers) Grey: Did you feel that? Blaze: Maybe the others finally killed this thing. (The other heroes run by) Rose: COME ON GUYS!!! Yang: WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!!! Popsicle: Huh?? Alex: The Titan's sinking! Miles: We gotta get out of here! NOW!!! Grey: AH!! R-Right! Popsicle: Let's go! (The heroes keep running before they soon reach the exit) M.A Captain: *Voice* There's a chopper waiting on the shell! You got ten minutes! Alex: Plenty of time! (The heroes keep running and find the chopper) M.A Pilot: Come on! Get on board! (The heroes are about to get on board when suddenly the chopper is destroyed by an energy ball) Heroes: !!! Alex: No! Xylia: !! (The heroes watch the helicopter slide off into the water) ???: *Voice* Well well well.... (The heroes turn to find Avalos floating down toward them) Avalos: You build something great and someone always comes to tear it down. Just as I suspected. Alex: Avalos.... Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos looks over at Xylia) Avalos: Ah, there you are my love. Xylia:..... Avalos: You've taken the life of my creation. How does that feel my dear? I created life, and you took it. Xylia: You created a monster. Avalos: And you made one your daughter. Ivy: *Gasp* Anne: Wow! Rude! Avalos: Shut up. Anne: You shut up! Avalos: You DARE speak to me that was abomination!? (Avalos fires a destruction ball at Anne, but the blast is deflected by Xylia) Xylia:.... Avalos: *Growls* (Avalos lands on the ground) Avalos: Fine then. If you all wanna fight, then I'll fight. I'll turn you all to ash! Alex: Bring it! Erin: Yeah! (The heroes prepare to fight against Avalos) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts